consequences
by Hikari102490
Summary: Bella finally talks Edward into sleeping with her before the wedding. What will be the consequences?
1. Consequence

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Summary: Bella finally talks Edward into sleeping with her before the wedding. What will be the consequences?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Consequences**

"Please Edward? Please Please Please?" begged Bella. I sigh heavily, this conversation had been coming up a lot as of late and I was starting to get tired of it. I loved Bella and I always wanted what was best for her, but this time I wasn't so sure.

"Give me one good reason why this is a good idea." I say. Bella gives me her best puppy dog face. I groan; I hated that face. She knew I had a hard time resisting it.

"Because we _love _each other." She says. I look into her eyes and I knew she really wanted it.

"Fine." I couldn't believe I was doing this "But if I start to hurt you too much you have to warn me." I say. Bella's face lights up and she kisses me passionately. I kiss her back. The kiss deepens when her lips part and my tongue slips into her mouth, she tasted so good. (sorry guys, no lemon) Soon we were cuddled up under my golden comforter panting. Bella kisses my cheek.

"See? No harm done. And you were worried." She teases me. I smile.

"Yes, no harm done, but if Charlie finds out he'll probably bring his shotgun." I say. Bella giggles.

"Charlie won't find out. As long as no one tells him." says Bella. I grin.

"Well, I'm not telling." I say. The next morning I drop Bella off at home. She kisses my cheek before running up to her house. I go home and find Alice waiting for me on the front porch. I get out and approach her. Her thoughts weren't very coherent and I couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I ask.

"Umm…may be you should sit down." She says nervously. She motions towards the steps. I decide to sit down. Alice sits next to me. "I had a vision about last night." This news didn't really surprise me and Alice could tell. "Maybe I should clarify." She says. Then she shows me her vision. My eyes widen in surprise.

"How could this happen? I'm a vampire! Bella's _human_!" I say. Alice looked a little nervous.

"I spoke to Carlisle about it. He was surprised too, but he thinks it might be _because _Bella's human that it's going to happen. You need to talk to Bella about it." Says Alice. I nod.

"What will her reaction be?" I ask. I watch as Alice's face goes blank for a moment bore going back to normal.

"She won't believe you at first." Says Alice. I nod. I expected no less because as of right now I didn't believe her either. I needed to talk to Carlisle first. I go inside. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had gone hunting for the weekend. For this I was glad. I didn't need the whole family in on it just yet. I go to Carlisle's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." Says Carlisle. I walk in. Carlisle didn't seem surprised to see me. I was suddenly a little nervous. He motion towards a chair sitting across from his desk. I sit down. Carlisle closes the book he was reading and hands it to me. I read the cover. It was an old medical journal of mine. "You may want to read that." He says. I groan.

"What am I supposed to do? This wasn't supposed to happen." I say.

"Well it has. And since you are a Cullen you will take responsibility for your actions." Says Carlisle.

"I know. I will, but what about Bella? Charlie is going to be upset." I say.

"Do what you must to help her. This is going to be a tough time for both of you, but I think you should count your blessings as well. This is a miracle if anything." He says. I sigh. He was right. This was a first, but it could be a good thing. I just hope Bella is happy when she finds out. I know if Bella is happy we'll all be able to breathe easier. Now I just needed to face Bella.

"Thank you Carlisle. I'll talk to her tonight." With that said I leave his office and go to my bedroom to think. I look at the bed and sigh. The sheets needed cleaned. They smelled like a very aroused Bella and that was only making me aroused. I pull the sheets off of the bed and carry them down to the laundry room where I find Esme. I could tell by her thoughts she didn't know about this yet or maybe she did and was hiding it from me.

"Could I get these washed please?" I ask. Esme looks at me and smiles affectionately.

"Of course, dear. Place them in front of the washer and I'll have them for you later. Right now I have a load of whites in so the sheets will need to wait." She says. I smile and lay them in front of the washer.

"Thank you, Esme." I whisper. I head for the door.

"Edward, did you forget?" She asks. I walk back over to her and kiss her cheek. She smiles.

"Don't worry about Bella. Everything will be fine." Says Esme. I felt like blushing. I had a feeling she knew. I walk out. That night I go to Bella's like I always did, but this time I didn't want to face her. Charlie was in bed and the house was quiet, but Bella's bedroom lights were on, and I could hear music playing. It was Linkin Park. Not a bad band, but it surprised me that she'd be listening to it. Then she begins to sing along to the words. I jump into her window and hide in a corner out of her peripheral vision and listen to her. She had a beautiful voice and I couldn't understand why she always thought so negatively of herself. The song comes to and end and Bella sighs heavily before turning it off.

"You have a lovely voice. Like an angel." I say. This causes her to jump and gasp. Then she notices me and her cheeks turn scarlet in embarrassment.

"You heard me?" She asks. I nod and walk over to her. I sit down next to her on the bed. I really didn't want to say what I was about to say, but she'd find out eventually. I sigh heavily and look away. Bella climbs onto my lap and looks at my face. I try to avoid her eyes.

"What's Wrong, Edward?" she asks.

"We need to talk about last night." I whisper. Bella suddenly looked scared.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I sigh. I look into her eyes. They were full of worry.

"Alice had a vision." I say.

"What kind of vision?" She asks.

"Bella, somehow, and I'm not sure how, you are pregnant with my baby. I spoke to Carlisle as well and he thinks it's because you're a human and I'm a vampire." I say. Bella looked like she wasn't sure if I was lying or being serious. She seemed to realize I was being very serious.

"How?" She asks. I shrug.

" We aren't sure. But like it or not, you're going to have a baby, and I _will_ be there to support you in any way I can." I say. Tears well up in Bella's eyes. She hugs me. I wrap my arms around her and let her cry. Soon she falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up and looks at me. She smiles.

"Good morning." She says. I was a bit surprised. I expected more tears.

"Good morning, love. How do you feel?" I ask.

"I've been better, but a had a dream last night about being pregnant and I gave birth to the most beautiful baby and it gave me the courage to face this…as long as you stay with me that is." She says. I smile. Bella was going to accept being pregnant. Now I could breathe and focus on her and the baby that will soon be growing inside her. This thought made me very happy. I stand up pulling Bella with me and kiss her passionately.

"I am very happy that you feel that way, Love. I was a little worried." I say.

"So are you happy about me being pregnant then?" She asks.

"Exceptionally happy. I can't wait to become a father. And I'll bet Alice will be happy too." I say. Bella laughs.

"I can only imagine. She was so happy about the wedding next month that I could imagine how she'll react to a niece or nephew." Says Bella. I chuckle.

"Why don't we go to my house? Charlie went fishing with Billy early this morning so I wouldn't worry about him for a while." I say. Bella nods. Soon we were at my house. By now the whole family was home. Alice was waiting by the door looking very excited. She hugs Bella as soon as I let go of her hand.

"C'mon Bella, we need to talk about some stuff up in my room." She says. She drags Bella away. I chuckle. Esme walks over to me.

"How is she taking it, dear? Have you told her?" Asks Esme. I nod.

"She cried herself to sleep last night, but this morning she was totally fine with it. I'll admit I was a little confused, but she's happy so I'm happy." I say.

"Good, I'm glad you two worked it out." Says Esme.


	2. the wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Wedding**

Three weeks have passed since that night. As of right now Charlie was still clueless and Bella planned to keep it that way until after the wedding, which suited me just fine because that meant she'd be living with me and Charlie could no longer get upset about it. At least we were hoping that would be the case. I look at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It had only been five minutes since the last time I looked at it. I groan. Today was going to be a long day. Alice had stayed with Bella last night and told me I couldn't see her until I was at the alter and she was walking down the aisle with Charlie. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in, Guys." I say. Emmett and Jasper walk in. Emmett had his usual grin on his face and Jasper was smiling, just not as much as Emmett.

"Good morning my brotha!! How the hell are ya?!" Asks Emmett enthusiastically. He seemed to completely forget that he was going to be reading us our vows. (I can't think of the word for it)

"Good morning, Emmett. I'm a little nervous. Aren't you?" I ask. He seemed confused.

"Why should I be nervous? You're the one getting married in two hours." Says Emmett. Then he suddenly remembered his role in the wedding. His eyes widen.

"Oh crap!!" He yells. _Now _he was nervous. Jasper chuckles before calming him back down and putting him in his original care free mood.

"We came to congratulate you on marrying Bella. We're happy for you." Says Jasper.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." I say.

"And then you'll finally gat laid, bro!!" Says Emmett. He laughs loudly. I sigh heavily. Somehow, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were the only ones that knew about the pregnancy. This surprised me because Alice loved gossip and the pregnancy was her favorite topic. I decided to tell them now.

"Actually, Emmett, Three weeks ago, while you, jasper, and Rosalie were out hunting, Bella and I ended up making love." I say. They were both surprised at first but the Emmett grins.

"_Nice_!! My brother isn't a virgin anymore!! How'd it go?!" he asks happily.

"I believe that is a personal question, _Emmett_. But since you haven't seemed to figure it out and no one has told you, Bella is now pregnant." I say. Their eyes widen so much you would swear they would fall out of their sockets. I chuckle.

"You're kidding right? You can't get someone knocked up." Says Emmett.

"Well it happened. And since we don't want Charlie or Renee to find out we need to keep it a secret." I say. They both agreed. Then I realized Emmett forgot his part in the wedding again. "Emmett, What is your part in the wedding?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm nuts.

"Part?" He asks. I sigh heavily. Today was going to be a long day.

"Yes, 'part'! Emmett, you're supposed to read us our vows!!" I say angrily. I was beginning to wonder how many times he'd need reminded. Jasper chuckles again.

"C'mon Emmett. Alice wants to run through the vows a few more times." Says Jasper. He pulls Emmett out of my room. I sigh and look at my clock again. The conversation had only lasted ten minutes. I groan. Today was defiantly going to be the longest day of my life…no…my _existence._ The next ninety minutes seemed like centuries, but they passed by in time and I only had about thirty minutes to wait. I was getting ready to go outside when I hear Carlisle coming. So I wait for him. He walks in and looks at me. He smiles.

"Congratulations, Edward. I'm very proud and happy for you." Says Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate it." I say. Carlisle hugs me. It wasn't something he did often so I was a little surprised, but I hug him back regardless. He takes a step back and looks at me. It seemed like he was seeing me as a different man. Of course, I could be wrong.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and we go downstairs together. Once downstairs we go to the back door. Esme was standing next to it. She looked like she could cry at any minute. She hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. Bella too. Alice called and said to be ready that we're right on schedule." Says Esme. I nod. She and Carlisle go through the doors. I begin to pace in front of the doors. It was the day of my wedding, but I wasn't ready yet. I'd never been so nervous in my existence. I think back to the day I first saw her and remember the frustration at not being able to read her thoughts and seeing the thoughts of every hormone driven boy in school. I knew she was special when I first saw her. But then I caught her _scent _and wished she didn't exist. But as time went on I began to fall in love with her and I realized she was the girl I had waited for for over a century. Then I proposed to her. The first time she thought I was kidding, but then she realized I was serious and was hesitant to give me an answer.

Then there was that faithful night we were alone before the war against the newborns when Bella finally accepted my proposal. That was the very best day ever. And now here I stand mere feet away from the alter waiting for our wedding, not to mention Bella was pregnant with my child. I was beginning to think there really _is_ a God. Then I hear Charlie coming. I look at him as he approaches me. He wanted to talk to me. I hope he hurries. We only had about 25 minutes.

"Good morning, Edward." He says.

"Good morning sir." I say.

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella. Bella means a lot to me and I can't help but feel like I won't see her after all of this is over so I want you to take good care of her. Protect her." Says Charlie. He had nothing to worry about. I was already going to protect her with my life.

"I will, Charlie. You have nothing to worry about. She'll be in good hands." I say. For once, Charlie actually seemed to agree with me. Like Carlisle, he seemed to look at me differently now that I was about to get married. I suddenly felt the urge to look in a mirror to see what they were seeing. Charlie holds out his hand. I shake his hand. Charlie grins.

"I'm trusting you with my little girl. Be good to her. Don't break her heart again." Says Charlie. I grin.

"I promise I won't Charlie." I say.

"Good." He says. Twenty minutes later I go out to the Alter to wait. Emmett was standing in his place reciting our vows in his head over and over so he wouldn't forget. Personally he could just say I pronounce you husband and wife and skip the rest as long as it was official. It'd be quicker at least. I sigh. Jasper was standing next to me sending out waves of calmness to Emmett and I. Wed put Rosalie on the piano because she didn't want to be Bella's Bride's maid. Alice was the Maid of Honor. Rosalie begins to play the wedding march. I watch as the doors open and Charlie and Bella walk out. I couldn't se Bella's face under the veil very well, but what I could see of her screamed beautiful. Bella reaches me and trips on the step. I catch her and chuckle. Same old clumsy Bella. I pull back her veil and gasp. She looked stunning. Bella smiles sheepishly. Emmett clears his throat to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this couple." Says Emmett. I chuckle. Bella giggles. Emmett clears his throat again and we both stop. "Anyway, if anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." The room is silent except for sobbing coming from some of Bella's family. "Awesome, Edward do you take Isabella Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" I look into Bella's beautiful eyes and smile. She was beginning to tear up.

"I do." I say softly.

"Isabella, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Bella smiles affectionately.

"I do." She says happily. I could hear her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"Umm…cool…Edward has something he wants to share with Bella at this point." Says Emmett. I sigh heavily.

"Bella, from the moment I first saw you I knew you was special. I never believed in love at first sight, but then it happened and now here we stand getting married and I couldn't be happier. I've waited my whole life for the right girl to catch my eye, but you caught my heart and you never let go and I hope you never do. Thank you for giving me that and I can only hope that I can do the same for you." I say. By now Bella was crying. Emmett clears his throat again.

"Bella has something to say to Edward as well." He says.

"Edward, when I first saw you, you took my breath away. When someone mentioned your name my heart stopped and then went into overdrive. I couldn't breathe and my stomach went into so many knots I wasn't sure they would ever come undone. This is my favorite feeling in the world and it still happens every time I see you and I never want it to end. I love you and I'm so glad I moved to Forks and met you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night. Thank you for giving me that." Says Bella.

"Okay. Edward, place this ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me." Says Emmett. He hands me a wedding band. I place it on Bella's ring finger. "Say: 'With this ring I to thee Wed.'" says Emmett. Do as he says. Emmett hands Bella the second wedding band. Her hands were shaking as she placed it on my finger and repeated after Emmett. "Now for the fun part. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Says Emmett. I place my hands on Bella's Shoulders and kiss her passionately. She places her arms around my neck and kisses me back. I break the kiss. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Says Emmet. He closes the bible he barely used and walks away. I hug Bella.

end chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: this is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two of Consequences. It took me a while but it's done!! I'll try to add more soon…but I'm done for today. Keep up the comments!! Thanks for the ones so far.)


	3. goodbyes and a new life

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in twilight…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in twilight…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Good-byes and a new life**

Soon Bella and I were alone in the limo Alice felt was a 'must have'. Bella was cuddled up to me with her head on my shoulder. I had my arm around her.

"We're finally married." She says. I smile.

"Yes. You are now Mrs. Cullen." I say. Bella sits up and kisses me. I kiss her back. She breaks the kiss.

"Bella Cullen…I like it." She says. I chuckle. She had no idea how good it felt to hear her say that. We arrive at the reception. After many pictures we go inside. Everyone else was already there. We begin to walk towards our table when Renee runs over and hugs Bella tightly.

"Congratulations!! I'm so happy for you. I know you'll happy a wonderful marriage." Says Renee happily. Then she turns to me. Her expression was very serious. She seemed to be looking at me differently, just like everyone else in Bella's family and mine today. She smiles. "I know you'll make my Bella very happy. Congratulations, Edward. Welcome to the family. You can call me mom now." I smile.

"Thank you, but I think I'll continue to call you Renee, if you don't mind."

"That's fine." She says. She walks away after hugging Bella one more time. WE go sit down. Bella looks at me.

"I'm a little surprised that Renee didn't give us a hard time." Says Bella.

"She's happy for us. She thinks you won't make the same mistake she did, but had she not made that mistake we wouldn't be here now." I say. Bella smiles.

"You're right." She agrees. Soon the reception was coming to an end and Bella was getting tired. Alice walks over.

"Bella's going to fall asleep in about twenty minutes. Maybe you should go to the hotel and rest." Says Alice. I nod and we leave. Once in the limo Bella removes her shoes and begins to rub her feet.

"Something wrong?" I ask. She groans.

"These damn shoes are hurting my feet. I wish Alice would've chosen something more comfortable." She says. I chuckle and begin to rub her feet for her. She was beginning to get some blisters. I sigh. I'll need to remember to talk to Alice about Bella's feet. We get to the hotel and I carry her Bridal style up to our room. Bella protests the whole way. I lay her on the bed and kiss her. She kisses me back. The kiss deepens. I break the kiss and help Bella to her feet.

"Why don't I get this dress off of you." I say. Bella grins.

"I spoke to Alice today about tonight. She said it wouldn't hurt anything if we…you know…" She trails off suggestively. I had read over my medical journals and knew she was right. She wouldn't be officially pregnant for another week or so. I grin. Bella kisses me passionately. I kiss her back. The kiss deepens as our tongues fight to dominate the other's mouth. Bella moans into the kiss and her hands go to my tie. She pulls it off and then removes my jacket. I remove her veil then reach behind her and unzip her dress. Bella breaks the kiss.

"Alice also told me to tell you that if you harm this dress she was going to harm your Volvo." Says Bella. I laugh.

"Well then we'll have to be very careful won't we?" I say. Soon the dress was removed and hanging on the door, but Bella was still in a corset. She was fidgeting uncomfortably. I could tell she was having difficulty breathing. I walk over to her and untie it. It falls to the ground and Bella takes a deep breath. I smile. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." She says. I kiss her. Soon we were both lying under the covers. Bella yawns.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll go to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon." I whisper. Bella smiles. Alice decided to let Bella choose the place for our honeymoon so she chose Canada. I wasn't sure why since it was mostly wilderness, but Bella insisted so I agreed. The next morning as I watch her sleep I couldn't help but think about the wedding. I waited a long time for this day and I couldn't be happier. I loved Bella and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Bella wakes up and looks at me. She smiles then stands up.

"Can I have a moment to be human?" She asks. I nod. She gets up. I decide to follow her. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower then proceeds to brush her teeth. Then she notices me and gives me a confused look. I hold up my toothbrush. She spits into the sink and hands me the toothpaste before scooting over. I begin to brush my teeth. (I don't actually know if he would brush his teeth, but he does now!!) Bella spits and rinses before getting into the shower. I quickly finish brushing my teeth.

"May I join you?" I ask. Bella nods. I get in with her. We were already naked. Bella smiles.

"I was thinking…we don't need a big fancy honeymoon. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Says Bella. This has come up before. I still didn't know why she didn't want to go on vacation.

"Alice said we wouldn't regret the trip and it's supposed to be cloudy all week so we can spend our vacation outside. Besides, we haven't truly gone on vacation, just the two of us since we went to see Renee with the plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme." I say.

"Yeah, you're right. And when we get back I can start to prepare for the baby. That is…if Alice will tell me the gender. I've bribed her with everything I can think of but she won't tell me. Do you know?" asks Bella. I shake my head.

"Alice is the master of hiding her thoughts from me. She keeps thinking of the baby as an 'It' so I can't find out." I say. Bella smiles.

"That's Alice for you. She loves secrets and surprises." Says Bella. A week later we were back in Forks. All of Bella's things had been moved into my room, but since we would be moving soon, it was still in the boxes. Bella plops down on my bed with a heavy sigh. Today was the day we went to see Charlie and say good-bye for good. Bella had seemed a little depressed today.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Bella looks at me.

"I don't want to do this, but I know it's important. That and I can't help but think I should say good-bye to the Blacks. They're practically family and Charlie would want me to." Says Bella. I sigh heavily I had a feeling Jacob didn't want to see Bella. He wasn't at the wedding, nor was Billy, but maybe I should let her. I nod.

"Do whatever you must, but I can't come with you to say good-bye to the Blacks." I say.

"Will you come say god-bye to Charlie with me?" She asks.

"Of course. We'll go now. Most of the stuff is packed already anyway. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper can take care of the rest." I say. Bella nods. We go down to my Volvo. Bella gets in the passenger's side. We go to Charlie's. We get to the door and Bella stops. "What is it?"

"Should I knock? Would that be weird?" She asks. I chuckle.

"You're his daughter. I don't think knocking is important." I say. Bella nods. She opens the door.

"Dad?! It's Bella! You home?" She calls.

"In here kiddo!" He calls from the living room. We go into the living room and find Charlie in his usual spot watching TV. Jacob and Billy were also there. Bella looked surprised. So did Jacob. Bella glares at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers fiercely. I don't respond. She needed this and I needed to be there for her. We sit down on the couch. Bella sat between Jacob and I.

"Hey guys." Says Bella nervously. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was nervous, but I could still tell she was.

"How was the honeymoon?" Asks Charlie.

"We went to Niagara Falls. It was really fun. Right, Edward?" She asks. I smile and nod.

"Yes. It was a beautiful spot for a vacation. I was glad Bella chose it." I say.

"That's nice. So now what do you two plan to do?" Asks Charlie. By the look on Bella's face I could tell she wanted to avoid this subject.

"Um…well…we're moving to Alaska tonight." Says Bella. Charlie's eyes widen.

"Why Alaska?" He asks.

"It's closer to the college we're going to." I say. Bella seemed relieved.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Best of luck. Come back and visit." Says Charlie. Bella nods. Billy clears his throat. We both look at him.

"Congratulations on getting married, Bella. We hope that works out for you." Says Billy. Bella smiles.

"I'm sure it will. Thanks. Jacob, you start your junior year right? That's a pretty big year. The teachers start expecting more out of you and you start getting ready for senior stuff too. I hope that you have fun this year." She says. I could tell she was trying to start a conversation with Jacob. Jacob wasn't very happy though. He just grunts a quick thank you and looks at the television. Bella wasn't about to give up though. "I still remember when I came to Forks my junior year. It was pretty nerve wrecking, but in the end it turned out to be one of the best years of my high school career. It'll probably be that way for you too." She says. She'd started out strong, but her voice weakened as she continued. She looks down sadly.

"Not to be rude, but we should get going. We need to finish packing our things." I say. Bella stands up and hugs Charlie.

"Take care, kiddo." He says.

"Thanks for everything, Charlie." Says Bella.

"No problem kiddo. Anything, for you." He says. Bella and I walk out. I notice Bella was crying so I wrap my arm around her. I could hear Billy and Jacob arguing inside.

"That was rude, Jacob. Bella doesn't deserve such treatment." Says Billy.

"It's too late now. She's moving to Alaska or whatever. She can do whatever she wants. I don't care anymore." Says Jacob. I could tell his anger wasn't towards Bella, but himself. We get to the Volvo when Jacob runs over and bangs on the window. Bella puts the window down.

"What is it, Jake?" She asks.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Bella. I'll miss you when you move away. I wish we had more time to hang out. You know?" He says. Bella smiles.

"I'll come visit you before I become a vampire…okay?" She asks. Jacob Grins.

"Sounds good. We can go to first beach or something." He says. Bella holds out her pinky. Jacob gives her a weird look. Bella giggles.

"I know it's childish, but…pinky swear?" She asks. Jacob wraps his pinky finger around hers and laughs. He nods. Bella kisses his cheek. Jacob blushes. "Be good for Billy." She says.

"I will." Says Jacob. Then he looks at me. "Take good care of her bl-Edward." I nod.

"Bye Jake." Says Bella. She rolls up her window and I begin to drive. I notice Jacob in the rearview mirror. He was standing on the corner waving. Bella turns around in her seat and jumps in the back seat before I can say anything. She begins to wave to Jacob. The next morning we were in Alaska. I pull up to our new home and gently shake Bella. She jerks awake and looks around disoriented.

"Wha-? Where am I?" She asks.

"We're home, Love." I whisper. She looks around. I help her out of the Volvo and we go to the front door. We go inside and Bella's eyes widen in surprise. The new mansion was larger than the one in Forks. The bottom floor and hallways had wooden flooring. The walls were bright colors making the house very bright and open. There was a spiral staircase that led up to the second and third floors. The third floor was completely mine and Bella's. It had three bedrooms and a bathroom. The second floor was mainly bedrooms and a bathroom and the first floor had two offices, one for Carlisle and one for the family as well as a third small half bath. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had done most of the decorating. Overall it was a very beautiful home and Bella seemed impressed as well.

"I love it! It's beautiful." Says Bella. I smile.

"That's what's important. As long as you're happy so am I. The family should be here in a matter of hours, then we can unpack. I'll give you the grand tour first." I say. After the tour Bella gets a shower and gets dressed for the day before coming into our room.

"Do we have any food?" She asks. I nod.

"Esme stocked the kitchen over the weekend. Everything should still be edible." I say. We go down to the kitchen and Bella begins to explore the cupboards. She finds a bowl of cereal. Soon the rest of the family arrives.

End Chapter

(A/N: sorry this one is so long and it took forever to type. I was busy. The next one will be posted quicker. Also, I realize it isn't my best, but the real fun is about to begin. -)


	4. It's Official!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It's Official**

After two weeks we were finally settled into our new home. Bella was asleep and today she should be officially pregnant. I was watching her sleep and wondering why she was sleeping in so late when she groans and rolls over. Her arm hits my leg. She wakes up and looks at me.

"Good morning." She says. I smile.

"Good morning, Love. How are you feeling?" I ask. She yawns.

"Sleepy. But today we get to find out if Alice's vision is right." She says. I chuckle. Only Bella would question Alice's vision. "Give me some time to be human and I'll come back with a verdict." She says. She walks away. About twenty minutes later she comes back. I notice the pregnancy test in her hands.

"So what's the verdict?" I ask. She hands it to me.

"I couldn't bring myself to look. You can look." Says Bella. I laugh and look at it.

"It's positive, Bella. Alice was right." I say. Bella sighs heavily.

"I can't believe you're going to be a daddy. I'm so excited!" Says Bella happily. I smile. She seemed happy. Then, her stomach growls. She blushes. "Umm…"

"Lets go see what we can find and confirm the good news." I say. We go down to the living room. Alice had a smug look on her face. I ignore her and turn to the rest of the family. Bella was extremely happy today. She couldn't seem to stay still. I chuckle. Jasper seemed to think Bella's emotion was good because he hared it with the rest of us. Now everyone was excited.

"Alice, I will never doubt you again!!" Says Bella happily. Rosalie seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Does that mean it's official?" Asks Esme. Bella nods. Then she perks up.

"And now I have to pee." She says before running to the nearest bathroom. I chuckle. Esme smiles affectionately.

"I still remember when I was pregnant. Not very well mind you, but seeing Bella is bringing some of it back. She'll be using the restroom quite a bit for the next few months, and then it won't be quite so often. She'll become frustrated from time to time as well and crave strange things, but in the end it's all worth it." Says Esme. I smile. Bella comes back. Her stomach growls again.

"Do we have any pop-tarts?" She asks.

"I think so. Why don't you go look. I'll join you in a moment." I say. She skips out of the living room. I grin. Emmett walks over and wraps his arm around me.

"So…I was thinking. Maybe I should start calling you daddy from now on. Then when the baby comes, you'll be used to it." Says Emmett.

"How about you call me Edward, because I am not your father. If you want to call someone dad, Carlisle is sitting next to Esme. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I say. Emmett laughs. He looks at Carlisle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Bella I'd meet her in the kitchen." I walk into the kitchen and find Bella eating pop-tarts and a glass of milk.

"Emmett is already teasing me." I say. Bella laughs.

"I'll be next. Especially when I gain weight." Says Bella.

"That's true." I say. Soon Bella was Eight weeks pregnant. She'd made it through her first month but now she was having trouble with morning sickness. As I watch her sleep I can hear two separate heart beats. One was hers, slow and steady, the other was fainter and quicker, it was the baby growing inside her and I was glad to know this. It meant I could keep track of the baby as well and if I felt something was wrong I could ask Carlisle. So far Carlisle says everything was normal. Bella wakes up and looks at me.

"Good morning." I say. She smiles. Then she gets up and rushes to the bathroom. I quickly follow. I hold her hair back while she vomits. When she's done she gets ready for the day and goes downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Esme was making a list when we walk in.

"Good morning, dears. How are you this morning, Bella?" Asks Esme.

"I've been better. This whole morning sickness is getting kind of old." Says Bella.

"I understand dear. But it'll go away eventually. I'm going to the store, is there anything you're hungry for?" Asks Esme. Bella thinks about it while she pulls a tomato from the fridge. I noticed she'd been eating them a lot lately.

"Tomato soup and honey and pork fried rice" Says Bella as she pulls the peanut butter and bread out of the cupboard. I could only imagine what she planned to do with it. She pulls a butter knife and a paring knife out of the silver wear drawer.

"Okay, anything else?" Asks Esme.

"Pineapple and peaches and nectarines. OH! And Mangos!! Fresh ones." Says Bella. She spreads the peanut butter on a slice of bread and begins to cut the tomato. I take the knife from her. Sharp objects made me nervous when she held them. I begin to slice the tomato for her. I was also confused about the mango because she didn't care for them.

"Can you buy something with chocolate in it too?" Asks Bella. I chuckle. Her food cravings were interesting from time to time. I watch as Bella lays a few of the tomato slices on the peanut butter and adds a second slice of bread. I had never heard of anyone eating a peanut butter and tomato sandwich before. Bella cuts it in half and takes a bite of the sandwich. I grimace. Human food was already repulsive to me and her sandwich was no exception. Esme looks at the list. She hands it to Bella. Bella reads it.

"That sounds about right. Thank you Esme." She says. Esme walks out with the list. After Bella eats several more of her PB and tomato sandwiches we go to the living room. Emmett walks in.

"Hey mom." He says. He'd taken up calling Bella mom after she became officially pregnant. Bella didn't mind though. It was just like him to do something like that.

"Hey Emmett. How was hunting? Please spare me the gory details, I just ate." Says Bella. Emmett laughs.

"Jasper found this huge moose and it gave him a good fight! I found a nice grizzly. It was great. Man, you shoulda been there." Says Emmett. I glare at Emmett.

"No, she should be home where it's safe." I say.

"You're such a party pooper. Your kid s'not gonna have any fun." Says Emmett. I glower at him.

"That's not true Emmett. Edward's just protecting me." Says Bella. Four weeks pass and Bella was two months pregnant, and, whether she realized it or not, it was showing. The baby's heartbeat was getting stronger and I was glad. Today was also the day of Bella's ultrasound. Bella walks past the mirror and freezes. She lifts her shirt up and looks at her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm getting _fat_!" She shouts. I smile.

"You're not fat. Besides, I think you look sexy." I say as I walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her. She kisses me back. The kiss deepens. After Bella was showered and dressed we go downstairs. Alice looks at Bella.

"When you get back lets go shopping!! You'll need some maternity clothes." Says Alice. Bella, of course, translated that as Alice calling her fat and got mad. Tears well up in her eyes. She picks up a pillow from the couch and throws it at Alice. Alice dodges it and it hits the lamp causing it to break. We all look at the lamp in shock. Then Bella breaks down into tears. I had a feeling today was going to be one of _those_ days. The rest of the family rushes in to see what was going on. They notice Bella crying and the broken lamp. I was trying to comfort Bella while Alice rattled off apologies.

"What happened?" Asks Esme.

"Alice suggested shopping for maternity clothes and Bella got mad because she thinks Alice was trying to call her fat. Which was not the case at all; Alice just wanted to go shopping for Bella." I say. Bella wipes her tears away and looks at everyone. She blushes, suddenly embarrassed. I sigh.

_Wow, Bella really __has__ gained weight. _Thinks Emmett. I give him a warning look.

"I'd refrain from repeating that thought out loud." I say. Bella looks at me. "Come on. Breakfast time. Then we'll go to the hospital for your ultrasound." I say. After breakfast we go out to the Volvo. Bella gets in and puts on her seatbelt. The she looks at her stomach.

"It's growing, Edward. Our baby." She says. She was fascinated by her baby bump. So was I but I loved watching her.

"Today we'll get to see what it looks like." I say.

"I already know it'll be beautiful no matter what. I don't need an ultrasound to tell me that." Says Bella. I smile. She was right. This was our child and so far everything was going flawlessly. Also, Alice had foreseen a perfect delivery in nine months so we really weren't that worried. We get to the hospital where a nurse prepares Bella for the ultrasound. She giggles a little when the nurse applies the gel to her stomach. It was one of her ticklish spots. I smile at the sound of her giggles. She seemed so carefree even though I knew she stayed up most nights worrying. Then the nurse conducts the ultrasound. Bella gasps when the first of the baby's heartbeats are heard on the ultrasound. So far Bella couldn't hear them on the ultrasounds and it was amazing to watch her face as she listens to the heartbeat of our child.

"Your baby has a very good heartbeat. It's nice and strong." Says the nurse. I grin as we watch the baby.

"Everything looks normal, we just need a blood sample and you can go." Says the nurse. Soon we were in the Volvo again. Bella was looking at the ultrasound picture. She still looked fascinated. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's _our_ baby, Edward. I can't wait for it to be born. I spoke to Carlisle yesterday while you went with Alice hunting and he thinks a home birth might be a good idea. Besides, he'll be there and I want you to deliver it. It'll be more special." Says Bella.

"We'll see. For now let's just focus on the pregnancy." I say. Soon we get home and go inside. Esme was sitting on the couch with Alice. They were discussing clothes for the baby. Bella walks over and hands Esme the ultrasound picture. Esme gasps.

"Wonderful! I'm so happy for you dear." Says Esme. Alice takes it.

"Awesome! I'll make a copy for the scrapbook." She runs off with it. I sigh heavily. Bella sits down next to Esme and they begin talking about toys for the baby. I decide this is one conversation I could skip and walk away.

End Chapter

(A/N: First off, THANK YOU for the great comments so far!! Secondly, a lot of research went into this so I hope no one thinks I'm dumb. I'll have Chapter Five up soon. Probably tomorrow.)


	5. Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pregnancy**

The next few weeks were about the same. Not much was happening. Bella was beginning to get over her morning sickness much to her relief. Emmett was now tormenting her about her baby bump and it was beginning to make Bella unhappy to the point that I have to restrain her from hitting him so she doesn't get hurt. Today Bella felt the urge to decorate the nursery. She was in her old torn T-shirt that barely fit over her stomach and a pair of overalls that she found in Emmett's closet. We decided it would be better not to ask him why he had them. I walk in carrying the buckets of yellow and orange paint she felt the need to use. I wasn't sure why she chose these colors, but I wasn't about to argue. She still had mood swings and I worked hard to keep her emotions in check. Jasper had given up after the first month of mood swings. They were leaving him a little disoriented.

Bella was laying down some old sheets Esme told her she could use for her 'project'.

"Here you go, Bella." I say. She looks at me. She smiles.

"Alice just went out to buy more paint. I had an Idea for that wall over there." She points to the west wall, which was completely blank. Alice loved my idea so much she ran to the hardware store and dragged Jasper along with her." Says Bella. She giggles. She picks up a roll of painter's tape (that blue tape that people use to mark what they don't want painted) and begins to climb up the stepstool. I walk over and pull her off. She squeals in protest.

"Edward!! What-?" She starts to protest.

"Knowing your luck you'll fall and get hurt. You stay on the floor." I say. I take the tape and begin marking the corners where the ceiling and wall meet. Bella picks up a paint can. I sigh heavily. "Bella you shouldn't be lifting that, let me do it." I say.

"I got it, Edward. You do what you're doing and stop worrying about me." Says Bella. I groan. She was going to get hurt. She pours the paint into a paint tray and dips her roller into it. Then she begins painting the wall by the window. I finish marking the ceiling and begin marking around the doors and windows. Bella begins to hum as she paints. She seemed to be in high spirits today. Alice walks in carrying a bag of brushes followed by Jasper who was carrying several paint cans.

"Here you go, Bella. These are all of the colors you needed." She says. Bella drops the roller onto the floor and runs over to Alice.

"Thank you so much, Alice!" Says Bella happily. She hugs Alice and takes the shopping bag from her. "You're the best sister ever." She looks at Jasper. She helps him put the paint down then hugs him. Jasper's eyes widen in surprise. "Thank you, Jasper!!" She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome, Bella. Are those Emmett's overalls?" He asks. Bella giggles.

"Yeah. Just don't tell him I went through his closet today… okay?" She asks. Jasper chuckles.

"Okay. I'll take it to the grave." He says. Bella laughs.

"Okay. That's a really long time though." She says. I walk over to Bella.

"Why don't we take a break. I don't want you to over work yourself." I say. Bella pouts.

"Emmett was right, you _are_ a party pooper." She says. I scowl.

"I am not. You've been working hard and you need to rest." I say. A few weeks later Bella was asleep. She was about 18 weeks along now and her baby bump has gotten slightly larger, but not enough for Bella to really notice. Suddenly she jumps up and her hand instantly moves to her stomach. I tense up.

"What is it?" I ask. She's still for a few seconds. Then she smiles and I knew she was fine.

"The baby moved. I can feel it now." She says. My eyes widen in surprise. She giggles.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. I can hardly feel it. You could feel it better than I can. Here-", She takes my hand and places it on her stomach. I could feel the baby moving inside her. She was right about the movements being weak. I was fascinated. I'd never felt such a thing. I was an only child so I never got the experience. She was grinning widely. I look at the clock. It was still early. Bella gets up. I could tell she was no longer tired. "I'm going to get ready for the day." She says. She walks away. I go downstairs to the living room. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. I go to my piano. I was feeling inspired. I sit down and begin to play a new song. A beautiful song that starts out quiet and soft, but as it progresses it becomes louder but still peaceful. I realized it was about the baby.

"That's beautiful, Edward," Says Esme as the song comes to an end. I smile.

"Bella's up early this morning," Says Carlisle. I nod.

"The baby was moving and she could feel it. It startled her. She didn't know what it was at first." I say. Esme gasps.

"Really? That's the best part of being pregnant. Felling the baby move and sharing it with loved ones." Says Esme. I nod in agreement. Then Bella comes running in. I give her a disapproving look but she ignores me and goes to Esme and grabs her hand and places it on her stomach. Esme looks at Bella and smiles.

"Your baby sure likes to move doesn't it?" She says happily. Bella smiles. She grabs Carlisle's hand next.

"Feel," she says happily. Carlisle places his hand on her stomach gently and smiles warmly.

"It's growing fast. You're almost halfway there. In two weeks you'll get to find out the gender," Says Carlisle.

"Since Alice won't tell me," Says Bella. I chuckle. Alice runs down the steps.

"I wanna feel!! I wanna feel!!" She yells happily. Bella giggles as Alice runs over and puts her hand on her stomach. She gasps. "Wow, that's so cool! I'll bet it'll be annoying after a while though," Says Alice.

"Is that a vision or a guess?" Asks Bella. Alice giggles.

"Just an opinion," Says Alice. Bella laughs. She walks over to me and kisses me. I kiss her back.

"Edward, I wanna go to the bookstore today and get some books," Says Bella.

"Okay, after you've eaten," I say. Bella walks towards the kitchen. Soon we were in the Volvo. Bella had her hand on her stomach again. She grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach. The baby was moving again. I smile. She turns up the radio and begins to hum along with the song that was playing. I noticed that every time her pregnancy had a first, like today, she was in an almost euphoric mood. I grin. I couldn't get over how perfect she was for me. Soon we get to the bookstore and Bella goes straight to the health section. She pulls out a book on pregnancy and opens it. She skims through it and puts it back. She pulls out a different book and skims it. Then she puts it back. I was beginning to wonder what she was up to. She walks away from the health section and picks up a parenting book. She skims it and shuts it. I had a feeling she was worrying about her parenting skills.

"Bella, you don't need a book to learn how to be a parent. Esme and Carlisle are great parents and can give you answers to any questions you may have. You can even call your own parents," I say. Bella blushes at being caught.

"I'm just worried about it. At my house I took care of my parents for the most part. I don't want our baby to feel like they have to look after us," She says. I smile. So this is what she was thinking about.

"Bella, our baby won't have any reason to feel that way. You'll be a great mother," I say. Bella puts the book back and goes to another section of the store. This time it was the fiction section. After picking several books we go to an Italian restaurant. Bella was hungry for spinach tortellini. We go inside. A waitress walks over to us with a warm smile on her face. She looks at me and her eyes widen, then she notices Bella and her expression sours a little. I didn't need to read her mind to know she was jealous of Bella and wanted me to like her more. I sigh heavily.

"A table for two," I say. She leads us to a table. I pull out Bella's chair for her and she sits down. I sit across from her. We're each handed a menu. Bella looks at the drinks.

"Would you like to order your drinks now?" She asks. Bella nods.

"I'll have a coke please," Says Bella.

"Two please," I say. The waitress walks away. Bella smiles at me. I grin. She looks at the menu.

"Can I get dessert too?" She asks.

"Of course," I say. She sighs. After lunch we go home. Bella lies down on our bed when she gets up to our room. She groans. She was tired from getting up so early.

"Why don't you take a nap? I can wake you up later if you'd like," I suggest. She looks at the clock before responding.

"Wake me up in two hours." She says.

End Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: I'm hoping to get farther along in the next chapter. For now keep up with the awesome reviews and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to give your opinions… seriously, I need it! -)


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: (man this is annoying) I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: (man this is annoying) I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning: Side effects of this chapter may be itching. (I'm serious)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Complications**

I watched as Bella slept peacefully. The baby was growing quickly now and her baby bump was becoming larger and larger with time. I wrap my arms around her carefully as she sleeps. The baby must have been asleep too because it wasn't moving inside her, but its heartbeat was steady. Alice walks in. I look at her. She seemed a little worried. I silently prayed she wasn't about to tell me Bella was having twins. She looks at Bella sleeping peacefully in my arms then back at me.

_Can we talk out in the hall? _She thinks. I nod and follow her out to the hallway. She stops and sighs.

"I've seen a complication with the pregnancy. I didn't worry about it at first, but it's getting close to the time of the complication so I figured I should warn you know," Says Alice. Her tone was serious and I was beginning to worry.

"What is it? Is it life threatening?" I ask. Alice shakes her head. I sigh in relief, Bella would live, but at what cost? I was suddenly worried again.

"She gets sick," Says Alice. Sick? That was all? Then as I think about it a little I realize that her becoming ill would indeed be a bad thing.

"Sick, with what?" I ask. Alice smiles mischievously.

"Chicken pox. I did some research and it said that it can happen, but she should be okay. The first of her chicken pox will appear at 1:24 P.M. and they will go away in about a week. She won't be allowed to scratch, but she'll try to anyway, so keep an eye on her. She'll be okay though. So don't worry," says Alice. The chicken pox? I don't recall ever having the chicken pox, but I'd heard that they were quite uncomfortable. I sigh heavily and go back into my room. Bella was still sleeping peacefully. That afternoon we were in the living room watching a movie when Bella begins to scratch her stomach. Then I realize I'd failed to mention her chicken pox to her. She looks at her stomach. There were little red spots all over it.

"What's this?" She asks.

"It looks like the beginning of the chicken pox, Love," I say. Her eyes widen.

"What?! But…I'm pregnant! I can't get sick!" She says. She was beginning to panic. I try to calm her. She begins to cry.

"What's wrong, Love?" I ask.

"The baby's gonna get sick." She cries.

"The baby will be fine. Alice has already seen it coming. She told me early this morning, but I failed to mention it to you." I say. Bella glares at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she screams. I wince. Her yelling hurt my ears. It obviously got the attention of the family because they all came in to see what was going on.

"I forgot," I say. Bella didn't seem convinced, she only seemed more angry.

"You're a vampire! You have a photographic memory! You don't forget anything!" She screams.

"Bella, it's my fault," Says Alice, "I should've told you from the beginning, but I wanted to wait until it was closer. I didn't think it would hurt anything." Then Bella turns on her.

"You should have told me from the beginning! Now I have the chicken pox!" She yells angrily. Her eyes were full of tears of rage. She gets up and storms out of the room. I look at Jasper.

"It's just her hormones from being pregnant. She was already calming down before she even left the room," He says. I sigh heavily.

"She's right though. We should have told her. She's going through this and she has enough to fear without us adding an illness to the pot," I say. The family all agreed and we sat down to discuss her pregnancy and future. I knew there was another complication besides the chicken pox that needed addressed.

"Bella still wants to become a vampire before she turns twenty, but with a baby…I just don't see how that's possible." I say. Alice was already bouncing in her chair before I'd even started my sentence. I sigh heavily. "Yes, Alice?"

"I've already seen this one too. When the baby is three months old, Bella will be turned into a vampire. The three days will be hard, but Bella should still be able to care for the baby without any trouble. It'd be no different from…a lion caring for her fragile cubs. She could easily kill the, but she'll protect the baby with her life. It'll actually bring up her confidence as a parent. Besides, I've seen some flashes of the baby's future as well-" Alice goes on to explain everything about our child. (XP can't tell) The news she gives me builds my confidence that everything will be okay. That night as I watch Bella sleep, not very well due to the chicken pox, but she slept and I watched, and I thought about her. I listened to the two pulses and thought about how soon it will only be one pulse. I would miss this time with Bella. Then I decided I would make the best of it. I smile. I could hear the baby moving around inside her. I knew it wasn't helping Bella sleep any better so I begin to hum. Soon the pace slows to a steady rhythm and the moving stops and I knew the baby had fallen asleep. I chuckle. The baby could hear me. I was already taking care of it and it wasn't even born yet. I thrilled at the thought. The next morning Bella wakes up and immediately begins scratching. I try to stop her. She gets mad and throws another fit.

"If you break open the blister the family will be in here trying to hurt you and I can't take that chance," I say. This seemed to calm Bella down. She settles down and tries hard not to scratch.

"Why don't you take a bath or shower? It might take your mind off of it while I talk to Carlisle about getting you some anti-itch cream," I say. Bella nods and walks to the bathroom. I go downstairs and find Carlisle talking to Emmett about the black plague. Emmett wasn't actually interested he was just trying to distract Carlisle long enough for Alice and Rosalie to sneak the boa constrictor- they just bought- into Carlisle's office. I sigh heavily and made a mental note to keep Bella away from his office for a while. When the conversation is over I walk over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if you could prescribe something to stop Bella's itching," I say. Carlisle nods.

"Certainly; I'll go to the pharmacist now and pick you up something," he says.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say.

"Think nothing of it," he says. He leaves the room and Emmett laughs.

"I should've used you to distract Carlisle. You actually got him out of the house!" He says excitedly. I chuckle.

"It really wasn't that hard. I really needed something for Bella. Unfortunately he'll probably think I was involved in your childish prank," I say flatly. Emmett laughs.

"Speaking of children; I think you kid will like me best," Says Emmett matter-of-factly. I just look at him.

"Really? And why do you say that?" I ask. Like I didn't already know.

"Because I'm so much more fun than you! I swear even Bella has more fun around me. You don't let her do anything fun," Says Emmett. That was not true. Then I hear Bella coming down the stairs.

"Edward, I don't feel like cooking, will you make me food?" She asks. I turn and look at her. Her beautiful face was covered in chicken pox.

"Hey mom, can I play connect the dots with your little spots?" He asks. Bella gives him a dirty look.

"No you cannot play connect the dots," She says angrily. Emmett grins.

"You know, I think you got fatter over night." He says. Bella was getting mad. Her eyes were tearing up with tears of rage.

"Emmett you jerk! How would you like it if I called you fat when you can't do anything about it?!" She screams. Emmett laughs. Bella starts walking towards him with a clenched fist. I grab her around the waist and hold her back. "Edward, Let go of me! I'm gonna kill him!" She screams.

"You'll only hurt yourself. Come on, I'll go make you breakfast now." I say. Bella lets me lead her into the kitchen. I could hear Emmett laughing in the living room. I hiss and he abruptly stops. "What would you like for breakfast?" I ask.

"I don't know. Not eggs." Says Bella. I chuckle.

"How about pancakes?" I ask. Bella thinks about it.

"I think I want French toast." She says. I get to work on her breakfast. Soon Bella finishes breakfast so we go up to our bedroom. Bella was curled up in my arms trying not to scratch when Carlisle comes in. He had a pharmacy bag in his hand. She hands it to Bella.

"Here is some anti-itch cream for your chicken pox. Have Edward rub it on your body and you should be okay for a little while at least. A little goes a long way. There are also some bandages in case you break open any of the blisters," Says Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I really appreciate it. Can I ask you something?" She asks.

"Of course. Ask away," He says.

"Will my having the chickenpox harm the baby?" She asks.

"No. You'll be fine. And so will the baby. Is that all you needed to know?" Bella nods. After about a week Bella's chicken pox go away and she's fine.


	7. Presents

Disclaimer: You all know it by now

Disclaimer: You all know it by now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Presents**

Bella was now seven months along in her pregnancy and things were getting tense. Bella had become quite large to her dismay and Emmett's enjoyment. Bella was watching a movie on TV when Emmett walks in carrying a large box.

"Hey mom, help me put this crib thingy together. I'll bet you can do it better than I can," He says. Then he laughs. Bella lets out a heavy sigh in exasperation. I glare at Emmett because he knew full well that Bella could not help him due in large part to the fact that she could barley stand without having trouble and putting the crib together would be nearly impossible.

"Sure Emmett just give me five years to get up the damn steps!" She says angrily. Emmett laughs. I sigh heavily. Bella was beginning to get tired of Emmett's antics and I didn't blame her, I was tired of it too. Bella tries to stand up so I try to help her. She gets to her feet and begins walking towards the steps. My eyes widen. I didn't think she was serious!

"Bella, Love, is that such a good idea? You could get hurt," I say.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I'll sit in the rocking chair and tell Emmett what to do, and if he doesn't listen I'll tell Rosalie," she says. Emmett audibly gulps. He knew Bella was serious and he also knew what Rosalie would do to him. I chuckle and walk over to Bella. I pick her up and carry her up to the nursery where I sit her in the rocking chair that used to be in her room back in Forks. Emmett carries in the box that held the baby's crib. Emmett opens the box and dumps the contents of it onto the floor and picks up the directions.

"Does anyone here know Korean?" He asks. Bella laughs and I chuckle.

"Turn it over Emmett," I say. He flips it over and laughs boisterously.

"Oh. I knew that, I just wanted to make sure you did," He says. I roll my eyes.

"Sure you did," I say. Bella giggles. Alice skips in carrying a box with holes in it. I could smell the animal inside it. Bella seemed curious about it.

"Bella, I got you and Edward a present! I saw it today and immediately thought of you two," She says as she skips over to Bella and hands her the box. Bella opens the box and gasps as she reaches in and pulls out a black kitten with a white chest and paws. It had a pink bow around its neck.

"Edward, look! She's so cute!! Can we keep her?" She asks. I sigh heavily. Didn't Alice realize what she was getting herself into? "I'll name her Mittens. Thank you Alice!" Says Bella happily.

"Bella, I'm not so sure having a pet is such a good idea," I say. Bella's lower lip juts out a little and her face pulls into an expression that would break any heart. I narrow my eyes; she was truly the most dangerous creature I know.

"Pleeeeease Edward? I've always wanted a pet that I couldn't kill easily. Besides, she's a gift from Alice and we don't want to hurt Alice's feelings do we?" She asks. I groan because I knew Bella had a point and she seemed to know too because she hugged the kitten and said, "C'mon Mittens lets go get you something special to eat."

"Fine Bella, we can keep her, but I'm not responsible for anything my family does to her," I warn. Bella smiles and giggles as the kitten licks her cheek. I help her up and carry her down to the kitchen leaving Emmett to put the crib together. Once in the kitchen I gently place Bella on her feet. She puts the kitten on the counter top. The kitten meows and walks across the counter to me where I stood by the stove. She looks at me and meows again. Bella giggles.

"Mittens likes you Edward," She says happily. I look at the kitten and wonder why she named it. Why couldn't it just be 'Cat'? That's all she was after all. Bella gets a can of tuna and begins to open the can. The kitten hears the sound and climbs up my shirt and onto my shoulder I could hear her heart beating quickly and began to wonder if kittens tasted anything like mountain lion. Bella walks over with the can of tuna and pulls the kitten from my shoulder and puts her on the counter next to the can of tuna that she immediately begins to eat.

"Why did you name her? It's just a cat," I say. Bella gives me a dirty look.

"She is not _just_ a cat! Mittens is our pet and she needs a name!" She shouts. I take a step back and look at the-Mittens. She was still eating the tuna and purring as she did so. Then Esme walks in carrying a gift bag.

"Bella, I got you a gift while I was out today," She says as she hands it to Bella. Bella opens it to baby clothes. This seemed to make her suspicious.

"Alice! Get in here!" She yells louder than really necessary. I cover my ears because it hurt my sensitive ears as well as Esme's. Alice skips into the room with a huge grin on her face. The words baby shower run through her thoughts. I had a feeling this was coming.

"Yes Bella?" She asks innocently. I chuckle because I knew Alice had a surprise planned.

"What are you up to? First you buy me a cat and then Esme walks in with baby clothes and you've been avoiding the subject of my baby for a while now. So tell me what's going on!" Says Bella angrily. Alice giggles and pats Bella's head all the while thinking of instructions for me. I quickly nod and Alice grins mischievously.

"You'll see soon Bella. I'm going to go check on Emmett. When I left he was having trouble with the crib," She skips out of the room happily and Bella growls. After Mittens eats her tuna we go to the living room and sit down. I was playing with Bella's hair and kissing her jaw and neck as she pets Mittens. Bella moans when I nibble on her earlobe.

"Why don't we get out of the house and go to our meadow?" Bella gives me a confused look.

"But it's in Washington." She says. I nibble her ear again.

"I know, but you promised to go back anyway and I heard the weather was warm today. It isn't sunny, but after living in Alaska I'm sure Washington will be a relief," I say. Bella seemed to consider this as she played with Mittens.

"Okay. We can go to Washington and I can see Charlie," Says Bella. We go upstairs to our bedroom and begin to pack for the trip to Washington. Bella was elated to get to see Charlie and I was glad, but I was also sad because I knew she'd only get to see him a couple more times. We go out to the Volvo and I put our bags in the trunk as Bella gets in the passenger's seat. I close the trunk and get in the driver's seat before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Bella turns on my radio and goes through the compartment and goes through my CDs until she finds one and puts it in. I smile as the sound of my piano fills the car. She smiles and places her hand on her stomach.

"The baby likes your music too. It's moving," she says. I grin.

"I'm glad it likes it. It'd be a shame if the baby didn't like my music," I say. Bella giggles and begins to hum a tune that went in perfect harmony with the song, but the tune seemed more like lyrics rather than the music. The next morning we were in Washington. We decide to go to Charlie's first, but find that he isn't home so we go to the meadow. When we get there I gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: I know this one was short, but the next chapter might be a long one so I'll make up for this one. Enjoy and keep up with those reviews!!)


	8. Baby shower

Baby Shower

**Baby Shower**

Bella gasps as she takes in the elaborate pastel blue, pink, and yellow decorations all revolving around babies. I chuckle at her reaction to the surprise Alice had set up in our meadow. Then I notice our friends and family waiting for us in the center of the meadow. I gently pull Bella into the middle of the meadow with the rest of our guests. Almost immediately Renee hugs Bella and I.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you both! Do you know what you're having yet?" Asks Renee happily.

"Not yet. We decided to keep it a surprise. So we won't know until it's born. Alice knows though so if you want to know she might tell you, but she won't tell us," Says Bella. Renee laughs and looks at Alice before turning back to us. She looks at us for a long time, trying to decide if we were still happy. She quickly realizes we were very happy so she hugs us again and walks over to Esme to talk about Bella's childhood and some of the more embarrassing things she'd done. I chuckle at the story she was telling, knowing Bella couldn't hear her. I also knew Bella would be mad if she could hear her anyway and was relieved she couldn't hear her. Charlie walks over and hugs Bella next.

"Congratulations Kiddo! I'm happy for ya!" He says boisterously. Bella giggles and hugs Charlie back.

"Thanks dad. We're really happy too."

_Hasn't even been a full year and she's already knocked up,_ Thinks Charlie. I mentally sigh at his thoughts and decide it wasn't worth a fight. Then I notice Mike talking to Phil about baseball and how Mike's family owned an outdoors store. Phil was a little interested in the conversation, but he was ready for it to end. I chuckle and Bella gives me a questioning look.

"Phil and Mike are having a conversation and Phil has lost interest. Why don't you go save the day, you always wanted to be superman and now is your chance," I say causing Bella to giggle. She walks over to Phil and Mike. Mike immediately stops talking and grins.

"Hey Phil, how have you been? Has your team won any games?" Asks Bella conversationally.

_What am I? Chopped liver?_ Think Mike sourly. I laugh out loud and Alice looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"We're in third place, but if we win next week we'll be in second. How about you? You're pregnant, congratulations," Says Phil.

"I'm doing well, Edward babies me a little too much, but that's okay. It's our first child and we both worry a little," Says Bella happily. Phil hugs Bella and Bella hugs him back, but she seemed a little surprised.

"I'm happy for you, Bella. Renee and I both are and although you aren't my daughter you're still my step-daughter and I just want what's best for you," Says Phil quietly. Bella smiles affectionately and kisses Phil's cheek.

"Thanks Phil. I really appreciate that and I'm glad you and Renee got married, It's been a long time since I've seen her so happy," Says Bella as her eyes swell with tears at this sentimental moment. Then Mike clears his throat to speak, but Alice interrupts.

"Now that everyone is here lets begin the baby shower by eating the food everyone brought!" Says Alice cheerfully. I chuckle and everyone gets a plate, my family included and we sit at the picnic tables Alice had set up. Mike sits across from Bella and I with his food.

"Congratulations, Bella. When's the baby due?" Asks Mike.

"April 11th," Says Bella cheerfully. The birth date was about the only thing Alice would tell us.

"That's cool. So how did you find out you was pregnant?" He asks.

"How does any woman find out she's pregnant, Mike?" Asks Bella sharply. His questions seemed to be upsetting Bella, or maybe it was his presence. I wasn't sure, but Bella was definitely upset.

"Well what tipped you off? Did you miss a period? Was it morning sickness?" He asks eagerly.

"Why does it matter how I found out? I just took the test because we were trying for a baby," says Bella, getting angrier. I try to calm her by rubbing her back. After lunch Alice announces that it was time for presents. Alice decides to let our friends start first. Angela steps up holding a pink gift bag with a picture of a stork on the front. Why a stork? Why not a pelican or a duck? Or maybe a giraffe? I had to wonder about it. Bella opens the bag and pulls out the white tissue paper inside before pulling out a white teddy bear that when you squeezed its paw it made the sound of a heart beating.

"Thank you so much, Angela! It's great!" Says Bella happily. She hands it to me and I squeeze its paw and listen to the heartbeat noise it made. It sounded nothing like Bella's perfect heart, but it was still a nice thought, at least the baby would get to hear a heartbeat.

"Thank you Angela." I say with a smile. Then Mike hands Bella a gift wrapped in blue power ranger paper. I mentally roll my eyes, but decide not to say anything about it as Bella opens the gift to an outfit for a boy baby. I had to wonder what we would do if the baby was a girl and decided it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Mike. If the baby is a boy I'm sure it'll look adorable." Says Bella. She hands it to me.

"Thank you. It's a very nice outfit." I say as nicely as I can trying not to show my annoyance. Then it was Ben's turn. Ben hands Bella a gift wrapped in yellow tissue paper. Bella opens it and smiles. It was a nursery rhyme book.

"Thank you, Ben. I'm sure it'll get used a lot," says Bella. She hands it to me and I open it to a random page.

"Thank you, Ben." I say with a smile on my face. Then it was Tyler's turn. He hands Bella a gift bag. She opens it and pulls out a book about a talking van. She begins to laugh and then I realized the irony in the gift.

"Thank you Tyler, I'll never forget that day." says Bella, still laughing. She hands it to me. I chuckle and lay it on the table next to me.

"Thanks Tyler." I say with a grin. Tyler was also laughing. Eric was next; he hands Bella a gift wrapped in pastel yellow gift wrap. Bella opens the gift to a toy that made soothing sounds and was also a night light.

"Thank you." I say after Bella hands the box to me. Then it was Jessica's turn. She hands Bella a gift wrapped in pink paper. Bella opens the gift to a dress for the baby. It was nice and I notice Alice eyeing it with distaste.

"This is adorable! Thank you Jess," says Bella cheerfully. She hands me the dress and I smile.

"Thank you Jessica." I say and place it on the table with the rest of the gifts. Then it was Bella's family's turn. Renee hands Bella a gift bag.

"This is from Phil and I. We hope you like it. Sorry it isn't much." Says Renee cheerfully. Bella opens the bag and pulls out two outfits, one for a boy and one for a girl, bottles, a teddy bear, baby book, and an envelope. Bella opens the envelope to a gift card to a baby store. Bella hugs Renee and Phil.

"Thank you both very much! I love it," says Bella happily. She hands the gift to me and I smile warmly.

"Thank you for this very helpful gift." I say. Then Charlie hands Bella a gift wrapped in happy birthday gift wrap. I chuckle to myself as Bella opens the gift and gasps.

"Thanks Charlie! I love it!" She says happily. It was an older book and when she opens it I notice her name on the front cover. She hands it to me.

"Thank you, Charlie," I say. I wasn't sure what significance it had to Bella, but it seemed important to her.

"That was my favorite book when I was a child." Says Bella happily. Then Alice, who had been bouncing in her seat the whole time, skips over and grabs Bella's hand and pulls her over to something covered by a blanket. Bella pulls the blanket off and gasps. It was a Sterling Silver Leaf Oval Cradle Ensemble that I'd seen Alice looking at on the internet. It truly was a beautiful cradle for the baby. In the cradle were gifts from the family. Tears swell up in Bella's eyes.

"Alice, it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much. Thank you everyone for the gifts." Says Bella happily. Alice hugs Bella and Kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome Bella." She says happily. Be3lla opens the gifts inside the crib. They consisted of clothes, toys, a mobile with stars and moons on it and it played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and other baby things. That night we were in the Volvo and Bella was looking out the window with her hand on her stomach. I lay my hand on her stomach and feel the baby kicking inside her.

"Alice is a great sister. I love her so much, I just wish I could make it up to her somehow," she says.

"You've given her a best friend and you helped her find out about her past. She's extremely grateful. She thinks _she_ owes _you_!" I say with a chuckle. Bella smiles and goes back to looking out the window. The next day we were in Alaska again. About a month and a half later we were sleeping when Bella awakes with a start. Her hand flies to her stomach and I tense up in alarm. She looks at me with worry and fear and tears in her eyes.

"It's time." She says. My eyes widen in alarm.

End Chapter

(A/N: I know this one took me forever, but my computer kept messing up and I had to type this chapter three times, so please be kind, I typed this in a day. I'll try to have chapter nine up soon, but that should be my last chapter. Then I'll start a sequel, if that's what you want. Let me know your thoughts on that and thanks for the fabulous reviews!)


	9. Delivery

Pregnancy

**Delivery**

My eyes widen as Bella tells me that she is in labor. I was panicking as I look into her eyes and realize it was time for her to give birth to our child.

"Wait here, I'll get Carlisle," I say as I jump off of the bed and run down the stairs to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and without knocking or even thinking to read their minds I barge in and find them in an intimate situation. They both look at me in shock and I quickly walk back out. I could hear Alice laughing upstairs. I snarl and Alice immediately stops laughing. The door opens and Carlisle steps out of the room, he seemed unfazed by my rudeness.

"What's the problem, Edward?" He asks calmly.

"Bella went into labor. I don't know what to do. Do I take her to the hospital? Is it a home delivery?" I ask.

"Go tell Bella to take her pants and underwear off and I'll be up soon to help her. I'll send everyone else on a hunting trip so they don't smell the blood," Says Carlisle calmly. I run up to my room and help Bella out of her clothes and make sure she's comfortable. Soon Carlisle comes in with his doctor bag and takes Bella's temperature and blood pressure.

"Everything looks good so far. Edward, watch Bella while I run to the hospital to get some medication for her. Bella, when you have a contraction you need to push. Edward knows what to do, but the pain will be bad until I get back, so hang in there," says Carlisle before leaving. I look at Bella who already seemed to be in pain. I hold her hand and kiss her forehead gently.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry, okay?" I say softly. Bella kisses me and I kiss her back. Soon Carlisle returns wit some things from the hospital. About 3 hours later Bella was almost there. I was sitting at the end of the bed waiting to deliver the baby, by now I could just see its head and Bella was in a lot of pain.

"One more push should do it, Bella." Says Carlisle gently. She yells in pain as she pushes one last time and the baby falls into my waiting hands and immediately begins to cry. This was a good sign and I was glad. I cut the cord and wrap it in a blanket.

"Good job, Bella. It's beautiful, but it's covered in blood, do you want to wait?" I ask and Bella shakes her head.

"Let me see it now." She says weakly. I hold up the baby so she can see; tears well up in her eyes and she smiles.

"I'll clean up the baby and be back in five minutes." Says Carlisle happily. He takes the baby and leaves the room. I kiss Bella and smile when I break away.

"You did a wonderful job. I'm so proud of you." I whisper in approval; Bella blushes and smiles. Soon Carlisle comes back and hands the baby to Bella.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." Says Carlisle proudly. Bella looks at our daughter and begins to cry tears of joy. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and look at our daughter. She was beautiful; words couldn't describe my happiness at this moment.

"She'll need a name for the birth certificate." I whisper as I look at my new family.

"Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen." Whispers Bella proudly. She named her after our mothers, my real one from when I was human and her own mother now.

"I love it. She's perfect, better than I could ever imagine." I say happily. Bella looks up at me with a smile.

"It's your turn to hold her," says Bella. My eyes widen as she says this. I couldn't hold Elizabeth, she was too small and fragile, and I could kill her easier than I could Bella. Bella seemed to see the reluctance in my eyes because she held Elizabeth out to me and gave me no choice, but to take her. As I hold her she opens her big blue eyes and stares at me. I look into her eyes and I instantly knew I would protect her from anything; I would protect her with my life. Then there's a light knock on the door and I realize Carlisle had left the room. Then Alice pokes her head in the door way and looks at us.

"Can we come in?" asks Alice. I look at Bella and she nods so I nod and soon the room was full of vampires wanting to see the new addition to the family. I had given Elizabeth back to Bella. The family was all smiling, even Rosalie.

"What's its name?" Asks Esme quietly. Bella grins as she responds,

"Her name is Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen," says Bella, causing Esme to just about choke with pride and happiness. Alice was almost bouncing with happiness and impatience. I chuckle and Bella giggles when we notice.

"Wo-"

"YES!" interrupts Alice happily as she carefully takes Elizabeth in her arms. "Wow, she's even more fragile than you, Bella," says Alice. Then she hands Elizabeth to Esme who is extremely careful with her. Soon it was Emmett's turn and I was about to object.

"Go ahead Emmett, just watch her head," says Bella affectionately. I give her a questioning look and she gives me a warning look. Emmett takes her carefully; Esme helps him hold her correctly. Emmett looked fascinated as he looks at her. She looks up at Emmett in fascination as he looks at her and then Emmett looks at Rosalie and I chuckle. Rosalie looks at him like he's nuts.

"No Emmett. You know that isn't possible for us," says Rosalie with a hint sadness.

"It's probably a good thing too, because you two would have like thirty kids by now," says Alice jokingly. We all laugh at her joke and then it was Jasper's turn to hold her. I was even more uncertain about Jasper holding her, but Bella seemed confident as Emmett hands Elizabeth to him carefully. Jasper looks at her and smiles.

"She's very happy," he says and everyone's eyes widen. We weren't sure if he could feel her emotions since she was so young, but apparently he could. Soon everyone leaves the room leaving Bella and I to be alone with Elizabeth. I grin as I watch Bella feed her from a bottle Carlisle thought to bring from the hospital. Elizabeth was very hungry and seemed to be enjoying the off-white formula that didn't look or smell very appetizing. Bella seemed to agree with my thoughts because she was wrinkling her nose in distaste. Soon Elizabeth was asleep and Bella looked exhausted so I offer to take Elizabeth to the nursery while she slept. Bella eagerly agrees and hands me Elizabeth and quickly falls asleep. I take Elizabeth down to the living room. I wasn't quite ready to let her go so I sit down on the couch holding her. Then I begin to wonder if my cold skin effected her any, it didn't seem to, but I couldn't be sure, so I take her upstairs and lay her in her crib.

End Story

(A/N: Thank you for sticking around with me these last nine chapters and I hope you like the outcome. It's shorter than some of my other chapters, but I think it's still pretty good! Thanks for the reviews and I will start a sequel when I get around to it. Once again thank you and Enjoy! Nickie)


End file.
